


Red eyes in the darkness

by AgnesDue



Series: NewtMas ficlets [1]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 11:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2465837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgnesDue/pseuds/AgnesDue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt loves darkness. he takes a walk in the woods one day and meets someone with crimson eyes and a thirst for his blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red eyes in the darkness

**Author's Note:**

> This is the start of a ficlet series :) Hope you enjoy :D

Newt sat at the windowsill, watching the day make way for night. It was fascinating, the darkness. How it seemed to flood the landscape like black liquid, beckoning the shadows to come forth. Newt never understood how someone could dislike the dark, it had always intrigued him, pulling him in, making him feel like home. He understood later, why he’d felt such a strong connection to the darkness. It was because he actually belonged there.

* * *

 

 A few years earlier, he’d been wandering through the woods, basking in the pooling darkness, when a hand shot out and folded over his mouth. Newt hadn’t screamed, hadn’t even moved a muscle. He’d turned his head, his night vision providing him with sight, and stared straight into a pair of crimson eyes.

 “If you stay completely still, this won’t hurt, probably,” a menacing voice had whispered in his ear, sending a pleasant shiver down his spine. He nodded and the hand removed itself from his mouth. Newt now got a good look at the person. It was a boy, about his own age, maybe a little younger, with moles spread across his face. But the most captivating feature was his eyes. Blood-red, they seemed like endless pools of sorrow and misery, and loneliness. God, this boy was so lonely.

 Newt lifted a hand towards the boy’s face, caressing it, “Why are you so sad? Why are you so filled of loneliness and pain?”

 The boy looked shocked before he closed his eyes, leaning his cheek against the blonde’s hand, “Because I’ve been so lonely, for so long. And everything has been filled with pain, and misery, and blood. Everyone I loved died, but I stayed on. Like an evergreen tree in a forest of withering oaks.”

 “You’re a creature of the dark, aren’t you? You’re a vampire?” Newt spoke up.

 The boy whimpered cradling Newt’s hand like he was afraid that it would disappear if he didn’t hold it tightly enough. “Please don’t refer to me as that, it only reminds me of all the loneliness and despair. Call me rather by my given name; Thomas.”

 Newt smiled, “Tommy. My name’s Newt.”

 Thomas laughed softly, snaking a hand around the elder’s waist. “Newt it is.”

 “I can take away your loneliness, if you want. I could be with you forever, if that is your wish.”

 “I would give anything to be with you for eternity, but I can’t do that to you. I can’t take you away from your family.”

 Newt’s eyes darkened, “I have no family. The virus, causing them to murder one another, infected them all. And I had to kill the one that was left standing. So I could go with you, till the end of the earth if needed.”

 “If you’re willing to sacrifice your mortality to be with me, I would gladly make you mine. Do you accept?” The Brit nodded and Thomas bit into his own wrist.

 “I have to drink you dry while you have my blood in your body. Now, drink.” Newt grabbed the vampire’s wrist, enclosing the wound with his mouth, and started to suck. Surprisingly, the red fluid tasted pleasant, good actually, and newt couldn’t get enough.

 Thomas pulled his hand away, “Enough of that for now, you can continue later.” At that the blonde nodded, knowing Thomas was gonna have to suck him dry now. He pulled down his sweater, baring his neck, and he could see how the brunette’s pupils dilated and how his nostrils flared.

 A second later, Thomas had his fangs buried in his throat, sucking the life out of him. Newt’s knees buckled, a feeling of pleasure filling his body. The vampire held him upright, his arms tightening around the blonde’s waist. Newt’s hands gripped Thomas shirt, scraping his nails down the other’s back.

 “Is it always this pleasurable?” Newt gasped, feeling lightheaded, as his body steadily grew colder.

 “Only if your body is suited for the consumption of blood. Your blood is like pure liquid gold, I have never tasted anything like it. It’s addicting,” Thomas mumbled against his skin, his fangs yet again burying in his flesh.

 A few seconds later, Newt’s knees gave out and darkness took him.

* * *

 

 Newt felt as he was sinking into an endless crimson abyss, where there existed no light or dark. Only red. He was swimming in it.

 “Hey, Newt. Look at me. Open your eyes. Please,” a voice pleaded in his mind. Turning towards the source of the voice, the blonde swam forward.

 “Thank God,” Thomas said into his hair, kissing his head. “I was worried I might’ve killed you.”

 “You won’t get rid of me that easily,” Newt muttered, feeling how his throat rasped with dryness.

 “Here, drink from me, it’ll make you stronger,” the brunette whispered into his ear and Newt didn’t have to be told twice. He felt fangs protrude from his gums and he had them buried in Thomas neck in less than a second. It was like nothing he’d ever felt before. It was like drinking after a month of no water in the desert. It was like a thousand tons of whiskey at once, polluting his senses. As the warm liquid filled his system, he felt Thomas’ hands grip his arms and felt rather than heard a moan rip from his throat.

 “Ah, Newt… Don’t drink that much, I’ll faint…” Newt reluctantly pulled his mouth away from Thomas’ neck, licking his lips of any trace of blood as he went. Lifting his hands, he caressed the younger’s face.

 “You’re so beautiful. Where have you been? Why have you not found me before?” leaving no answer, he leaned up and pressed his lips to Thomas’. The sensation felt like a hand was gripping his gut and pulling on it. He moaned, and slipped his tongue into the brunettes’ mouth, finding the taste of his own blood there. Pulling back, he leaned his forehead against Thomas’.

 “I’m with you till the end of infinity.”

* * *

 

 Sighing, Newt got down from the windowsill. Preferring to stand in front of the window that sitting. Two arms encircled his waist and a dark voice whispered in his ear.

 “Do you still love me?”

 “Of course I do, why would you ask that?” Turning around, he stared into the dark red eyes of the man he loved. Leaning forward, he let his lips press against Thomas’ in a loving kiss, their fingers intertwining, a silver band with a lying eight glittering on their ring-fingers. 

 "Till the end of infinity."

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun, I haven't written any vampire fanfics before, so this was a change :) Hope you liked it, and please tell me what you think of it :D


End file.
